


My Past, Your Present, Our Future

by ArtemisMoonsong



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoonsong/pseuds/ArtemisMoonsong
Summary: Cal returns home to Riften after a job and is puzzled as to why Brynjolf wants to meet him at the Bee and Barb.





	My Past, Your Present, Our Future

The Bee and Barb was crowded tonight, more so than usual at least. I wrinkled my nose as I peered through the crowd. A warm night in Riften didn’t exactly mix well with so many folk packed into one place. Why Brynjolf even wanted to meet here at all was beyond me. I was tired, and spending my first evening back alone in our room sounded infinitely better than having to share my dinner with 50 other people.

Ah. There he was.

I made my way through the crowd, slipping around a group of laughing dockworkers before finally plopping down into the seat across from my lover’s with a sigh.

“Yes, before you ask,” I said, holding up a hand, “I put the item in the safe and filled out the log. And let Delvin know I was back. He’s the one who told me to meet you here. By the way, why _are_ we meeting here?” I picked up a menu, scanning it. Oh look! Absolutely nothing had changed in the three years or so I’d been living here.

After a second, I tossed the menu aside again.

“It’s not my birthday, is it? Anniversary? Wait, do we even have an anniversary?” I chuckled and finally met his eyes. “Hi, by the way.”

Which I guess is when I noticed he wasn’t smiling back.

Instead, his eyes were a bit narrowed, and he was sitting back in his seat as if I’d somehow startled him.

“Do I know you, lad?” he asked.

I blinked.

“Do you know…?” I frowned. “Okay, ha ha. Very funny. And—seriously, is this a joke? Why are you still looking at me like that?”

He arched a brow at me.

“Maybe because I’ve never met you before in my life, yet here you are, sitting down at my table without so much as a by your leave.” He quirked a smile. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you. You’re rather a sight for sore eyes, if you don’t mind my saying.”

I gaped at him. Which I’m sure was super attractive of me, but honestly, he was freaking me out. I looked behind me, then all around, looking for—hell if I knew. The others, all waiting to jump out and shout ‘surprise!”? “Gotcha!”?

“Um.” I faced forward again, and tried not to fidget. It was sort of a bad habit. “Look, Bryn, I’m tired. If this is some sort of joke…”

“I’m afraid it’s no joke. Though it seems you have me at a disadvantage, seeing as how you know my name—or at least part of it.” He winked, and I’m not ashamed to say that despite everything, I could feel the warmth rising to my cheeks. Damn him. “Might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?”

I swallowed. Something about this _should_ have felt very, very off. And yet…

I leaned forward, trying not to let on how truly freaked out I was starting to get, and asked, softly. “Bryn…?”

He smirked and gave me another wink.

Ohhhh.

I sat back again, coughing suddenly into my hand to hide my smile. So _this_ was his game? Really?

I cleared my throat, still having to bite the inside of my cheek to try and contain my smile.

“It’s, ah, Cal,” I said, and his eyes immediately brightened as it became apparent I was going to play along. “Calowen Bright-Hair. But, you know.” I shrugged, still smiling. “Everyone just calls me Cal.”

“Well, then.” He leaned over, offering me his hand. “It’s a pleasure, ‘just Cal’.”

“Hardy har har.” I rolled my eyes but took his hand. It was warm, and calloused, and—okay, I _really_ did not need to mentally wax poetic about my boyfriend’s hand. I mean, I’d known that hand for _three years_ now. That hand had _been_ places, and I damn well knew it.

Aaand I was aroused. Damn it.

I tried to be discreet about shifting in my chair, but I knew he could tell.

“So,” he said, “What brings you to Riften.”

I shrugged.

“Oh, you know. Just passing through.”

“Is that so? It’s a shame you don’t plan on staying too long.” He smiled. “It’s a beautiful city. I’d love to show you around.”

“So you’re a native,” I said. I leaned forward, resting my crossed arms on the table.

“That I am.”

“Anything to drink, gentlemen?”

I looked up at Talen-Jei, who had paused to hover near our little table, his pad and pen at the ready.

“I’ll have a bottle of the local stout,” said Brynjolf, “if you don’t mind. And I could go for a spot of dinner, too. How about you, lad?”

“Famished. Let’s split the…” I trailed off, realizing that would be a bizarre thing to suggest to someone I’d _allegedly_ just met. I cleared my throat. “The, ah, small stew will do for me, Talen-Jei. And maybe one of those exotic concoctions of yours. Something sweet.”

Talen-Jei’s eyes lit up.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite customer,” he said happily. “I know just the thing. And you?” he asked, waiting for Brynjolf to give his dinner order before leaving us to ourselves again.

“You’ve passed through here before,” said Brynjolf, eying me thoughtfully. “You and the owner seem to know each other.”

Well, shit. He was really making me work for this.

“Oh, well, this is actually my second night here,” I said. “I, ah, must’ve sampled a half dozen of Talen-Jei’s creations by now.”

He laughed. “You must have made for interesting company afterward. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“You can always try getting me sloppy drunk again tonight. Cute guy offers to buy me a drink? Not likely I’ll say ‘no’.”

“Hm. I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Talen-Jei returned with our drinks then and our meals not soon afterward. True to his word, Brynjolf ordered me another as soon as I finished the second. I tried to take my time on my third since, in all honesty, ‘sloppy drunk’ doesn’t always make for the best time in bed, if you know what I mean. And I knew full well what his endgame was—or at least I thought I did.

“So,” he said, leaning forward and resting his chin on his clasped hands, “You must have a room here.”

“Sure do,” I said, shrugging. I was past the point of trying to fib effectively. I also couldn’t seem to stop staring at his lips. Honestly, if I didn’t have his mouth all over in me in the next five minutes I was going to push all the empty bottles aside, climb over the table, and crawl into his lap. I had a feeling Talen-Jei wouldn’t exactly be referring to me as his ‘favorite customer’ after that.

“It’s getting a little late,” he said. “Perhaps we might move upstairs and finish our drinks there.”

“Sounds good,” I said. “Wait—

He paused, half-rising out of his seat.

“You’re not trying to seduce me—” I narrowed my eyes playfully up at him. “—Are you?”

His eyes widened to almost comical effect, and he lay his palm over his heart.

“Upon my honor. The thought never crossed my mind.”

Then he offered me his hand, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

I snorted and took it, letting him help haul me up to my feet.

I was a little more buzzed than I realized, and he had to keep a steady hand on me as we made our way up the stairs.

“Look,” I said, as I semi-stumbled onto the second floor landing. “I have to be honest with you. I don’t really have a room up here.”

He laughed and tossed me a wink.

“Is that so? Fortunately, I do.”

“Ohh, that is fortunate,” I said, laughing as he pulled me along further down the hallway. I watched as he pulled a key from his pocket, slipping it into the lock and turning the doorknob. I couldn’t resist for much longer, and moved to rest my palm against his warm chest. Another smile tugged at his lips, and I felt his hands come to rest on my hips.

“Hey,” I said, rubbing my hand over the material of his shirt now, letting him tug me slightly closer. “We forgot out drinks.”

“We did.” He smiled. He brought one hand up now to rub his thumb gently over my cheek, his fingers sliding through my hair. "Shor’s breath,” he murmured, “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”

“Flatterer.” Then I couldn’t help the whine that finally slipped out. “Gods damn it, Bryn. Are you going to kiss me or not?”

He grinned and pulled me all the way up against him before finally lowering his lips to mine. Then he pushed the door open with his free hand, and together we stumbled inside; I obligingly kicked the door closed with the back of my boot.

We didn’t immediately fall onto the bed, even though that was pretty much the only other piece of furniture in the room, alongside a rickety wooden nightstand. The bed itself was a single one, so it was going to be a tight squeeze—not that I minded much in the moment.

He lowered his kisses to my neck, giving me a chance to catch my breath as my hands fumbled for his shirt. I’d gotten better at undoing buttons despite my semi-numb left-hand, but it was still taking too long. I made a noise that was halfway between a growl and a groan and just ripped the last two button off before sliding my hands greedily over his warm skin.

He laughed. “Could we perhaps keep the damage to a minimum?”

“No promises,” I said, finally pushing him back towards the bed until he plopped down on it with a little ‘oof’. I knelt before him and immediately pulled the ties to his trousers open. I know my eagerness surprised him, because he gave a little startled gasp and shudder as I pulled him free from his smallclothes, and immediately wrapped my lips around his wet tip.

“Cal… fuck…” He groaned and widened his legs slightly, the fingers of one hand stroking through my hair as I began to bob over him.

“No, lad…” he said, laughing weakly, and groaning a few more times before resting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me gently back. I lifted my eyes, wiping my mouth absently with the back of my hand. He smiled and caressed my face; the fondness in his own eyes both irritated me and made my heart turn over in my chest—as it always did.

“That wasn’t quite what I had in mind,” he said. He laughed again, almost regretful. “You’re too damned good at it. And I fully intend to make love to you tonight.”

“Oh?” I got up off my knees, just enough so that I could slide onto his lap, straddling him and trapping his now straining cock between us. “I mean I like sucking you off, but getting fucked is high on my list of favorite things to do, too.”

He smirked. “Mm, somehow I would’ve guessed that about you.”

“Are we still playing this ridiculous game?” I asked with a groan—which turned into a laugh as he quickly turned us, making me land on the bed flat on my back with him settling delightfully on top of me.

“What game?” he asked, as he resumed kissing me. “I’ve never met you before in my life.”

He kept it up, too, the ass, as he steadily removed the rest of our clothing—not to mention more than a few knives—and probably the least sexy thing to happen that evening was when the lace of my boot got caught on my brace, and I had to sit up so we could both pull it off together. But then we both laughed afterward, and he pushed me back down again so he could seize my mouth with his own once more, and finish pushing the rest of my clothing off.

He’d come prepared, too. There was a bottle of oil—not the usual stuff, but scented, like—I don’t know, but it felt warm, and it tingled when he finally slid inside me, and oh gods, when he wrapped his hand around my own cock—

“Too good,” I gasped, my toes already starting to curl. “Babe, it’s too…!” But the rest of my warning was lost as my orgasm took me over the edge, and I swear to all the gods I could hear him laughing all the way through it.

Not that he was much better. He lasted for a few seconds more, but I’m sure my orgasm helped speed his own along as well.

He collapsed beside me, clearly still trying to catch his breath. We both lay on our backs for a while, just breathing and lying pressed against one another. I wasn’t usually one to fall asleep right after sex, but I could definitely feel my eyes starting to droop. Well, not the worst way to end the day, I suppose.

“So,” he said, after he’d manage to get his breathing under control again, “Have to say. I think we make a good team.” He turned his head on the pillow, his twinkling eyes meeting my own. “Fancy coming back to my place?”

I smacked his arm, and he laughed, rubbing it and feigning being hurt.

“What is _with_ you and this ridiculous story?” I asked.

He grinned and turned sideways, and honestly, he’d fucked me good enough that I didn’t even protest when he gathered me into his arms.

“Just a bit of fun,” he said, shrugging. “An idea. You seemed to like it?”

I rolled my eyes. “I didn’t _hate_ it,” I said, trying not to smile.

“Stubborn,” he said, chuckling.

He gazed into my eyes for a moment more before reaching up and tenderly pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, his fingertips then stroking my cheek.

“Maybe I’ve noticed a few things lately,” he said, his expression sobering a little. “We don’t make love as often as we used to. You’re going out on more jobs. We don’t even see each other as much.”

“I don’t have to go out as much as I do,” I said. “I can stay home more. I guess I just get bored.”

He frowned, his brow furrowing slightly, and for some reason, the expression rather tugged at my heart.

“That’s the thing,” he said. “You’re not used to staying in one place for too long, are you? And it’s been, what, three years? Call me a paranoid old fool, but—

“You’re paranoid,” I said, cutting him off. I don’t know why, but I had a sudden lump in my throat. I pressed my lips together and stared back at him. Then I finally lifted myself up on my elbow, so I could look down at him.

“Brynjolf, I’m not going anywhere,” I said firmly. “Okay, so I’ve been… I don’t know. Restless lately. But it’s not about us. Not about you.” I shrugged. “I like you, all right? You don’t have to worry about that.”

He snorted, his lips twitching.

“You _like_ me.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” He smiled and reached up, caressing my face again. “I love you. I just want you to know that. As much as I have the first time I ever said it. Maybe even more.”

I groaned and lowered myself back down, even burying my face into his shoulder.

“Fine,” I said, my voice muffled. “I fucking love you. Happy?”

“Very,” he said, wrapping his arms around me again.

And I suppose I was, too. It was true—I _had_ been feeling restless of late. Maybe there was just something about falling into a routine that rubbed me the wrong way, gave me the willies, or brought back bad memories of what happens when you get too complacent with life. My last relationship had ended so badly that I felt like I was forever desperately wishing that this one would do better—wishing so hard, sometimes, that I forgot to realize just how happy I really was.

I sighed and allowed myself to snuggle just a little bit closer. Maybe it was time to stop constantly worrying about both past and future.

Sometimes the present is good enough, just the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about Cal, check out his story! [The Tale of Calowen Bright-Hair, Adventurer, Thief, Lover.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353796/chapters/16703737)


End file.
